Watching Rogue
by BlackDevilSwordsman
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

**Okay first off, i like to say this is indeed a watching/viewing story form another author called Berserkerarecool. This guy has a good story and while i wait for the votes on my poll, i decide to write this up as one of the reasons. Yes i did get the green light form him to write this.**

**My main reason for writing this is actually quite simple: Some people in the reviews i saw, have said a lot of shit about the story and this Yang herself. You can easily judge someone easily, but unless you see things form THERE POV and consider all that has happened to her, you complete and would fully support her. Hence why i decide to write a viewing story about this, to help people understand this Yang better and help my fellow author. **

**I don't like it when people shit on other people's work. ****Especially every time i message him, he's nothing but politely to me. So to all you haters out there iv'e got two words for you:**

**FUCK YOU.**

**Many people who use this site, let their ****imagination run wild and i know, they work hard to do this so if you don't like something, be nice about it. Is that really so hard? No it's not, So no haters allowed bitches. **

**This takes place before the third round of the V****ytal festival**

**As always i don't own RWBY, nor this story itself, so you know the drill: Read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM!"**

Talking in threaten: Talking

BDS talking: **Talking**

On screen talking: **Talking**

Demonic talking: **Talking**

Demonic voice talking on screen: _**Talking**_

* * *

**Prologue: Arrival and Rouge trailer**

Ruby rose liked to think she has a great life.

So far everything was finally going her way. They helped prevent a disaster form becoming to out of control, her archenemy Torchwick was in prison in general Ironwood's ship and what's better her sister was going to the third round of the tournament. Despite a few hiccups here and there, she knew everything was going to be just fine.

Nothing could ruin it for them.

Little did she know of the impending storm coming, for all that has happened was nothing but the calm before it.

So image her surprise when in a flash of light She, her team, JNPR, headmaster Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch, general Ironwood, her uncle Qrow, her dad, and two people who look like Blake, along with another woman that looked a lot like her older sister, suddenly appeared in what looked like some sort of threaten room.

"Huh, hey where are we?"

Ruby asked, looking around the very nice threaten room, complete with red comfy looking seats, lighting, a giant screen and everything. Hell the seats even had cup holders!

"What the where are we?"

Asked Tia, who was in the garden, tending to the flowers when suddenly,"POOF" he was here.

"Mom?!"

Yang looked at her mother in shock, as did Raven for only a moment. Where was she, Raven was in her tent, one moment then "POOF" she was here and with the last people she wanted to see. But she would admit, she was a little happy to see her former husband and daughter, but none to happy to see that snake know as Ozpin.

While Yang, her father and Qrow looked mouth gaping at Raven, Blake looked at her,"Mom? Dad?"

Parents.

Said fauns girl was scared and why should't she be?

She yelled at them, called them cowards for leaving the white fang. She did all that and never once did she try to contact them, before or after leaving the fang and realizing they were right all along. She was just to ashamed of herself and her parents must hate her for it or be disappointed.

Right?

However, their reaction is nothing of what Blake expected:

Blake felt herself be wrapped up in a hug, as her mother said, while hugging,"My baby girl."

So shocked by this, Blake didn't know what to do but hug back, as her father joined in, making Blake tear up a bit and smile,

They didn't hate or despise her.

Everyone, despite not knowing what was happening, let the now reunited have a moment, even Qrow. It didn't take long, as they separated it was a that moment, Ruby came to a horrifying(For her) realization.

"My baby! It's gone!"

It was then everyone realized, ALL there weapons were gone.

"The hell?"

"Where are my gauntlets?!"

"Where's Myrtenaster?"

"WHO. TOOK. MY. HAMMER?!"

The students processed to freak out for a few minutes, while the adults regained there comprise, having years of experience helped them keep their cool despite feeling a little naked without there weapons. Especially when you consider the fact they have no idea where there at and years of fighting in the shadows. Raven more so since she was hardly ever without her weapon.

Even at beacon with her old team.

**"I can answer that."**

Everyone looked up to see a bright ball of light, floating around the arena.

"Umm, who are you?"

Ruby asked, watching as the ball float around the threaten room, as if it were a bird.

It was kind of cute to watch.

**"Who i am, does not matter Miss Rose-" **Ruby gasped a little, it knew her name.

**"What DOES matter, is why i brought you here."**

"Yeah, why did you bring up here, jack?"

Asked Qrow, already reaching for his flask, only for everyone to feel a sudden pressure crash down on them.

Especially Qrow making him sweat bullets, as he could swear that ball of light, thing was glaring at him as it moved so it was only a few inches away form his face. The fuck he do to piss it off, he hasn't done anything to make it mad.

Yet.

**"DO. NOT. SPEAK, unless i say so, blood traitor ."**

The figure spat out, with what could only be described as pure hate, making everyone looked shocked, even Ironwood and Raven. The general and outlaw both knew Qrow was annoying, but the way the ball spoke, it was pure hate.

The fuck did he do?

Meanwhile Qrow looked shocked and pissed. Blood traitor? The hell was it taking about? And if anything, Raven should be the one called blood traitor, as SHE is the one who left her family behind for murder's and thieves.

"Okay, okay!"

Ruby, ever the peace keeper, stepped between the ball and her uncle, trying to clam things down. All the while trying to shrug off the crushing pressure.

"Look, Mr..."

**"My name is this form is BlackDevilSwordsman, but you may call me BDS for short."**

"Okay, Mr. BDS-"

**"Just BDS"**

"BDS." Ruby said,"What did my uncle do to make you so anger?"

She knew her uncle liked to annoy people, her dad included, but the way BDS spoke, it sounded like he hated Qrow. The ball of light just stared, or well she guessed, he stared at her uncle, before he shifted his gaze toward's her, releasing the pressure making quite a few thankful that was over.

It was sufficing.

**"Well Miss Rose, i have a VERY long list, but i'll name the biggest of them all. And it isn't what he did to ME, or has done YET." **The ball of light shifted toward,"**It's what he's going to do to HER."**

Yang Xiao long.

Said girl blinked, as she pointed to herself.

"Who, me?"

Just then Raven and Tia both felt a chill ran up there spines. The same chill they got when Summer rose never returned form her mission, making them both glare at Ozpin. They knew right then and there, _he _had something to do with this.

He always did.

**"Quite Miss Xiao long. I'll be blunt, the reason why i brought you here, was to prevent a dark future." **

Everyone looked surprised, before some gained a skeptical looks.

"So that's it?" Asked Weiss, with a huff.

"Were watching the future? That sounds-"

**"R****idiculous? Dumb? Stupid?" **

BDS finished for her, making the pale girl glare. She swore, she could feel him smirking.

"Well, you can't really blame her."

Glynda said, also finding the whole thing to be ridiculous, despite all that she seen and knew of the hidden truths of their world.

"Yes. I have to say, this does feel a little far fetched." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his mug.

Big mistake.

Just like before, they all felt the return of the crushing pressure before, only this time, directed at Ozpin and far more worse then what Qrow felt. However unlike before, the ball of light shifted and turned into...a wolf? No, not just a wolf. He had light gray fur and was bleeding. No he looked like he should be dead, but was somehow still walking. Half his face skin was missing, his limbs were twisted and broken, with a broken tail. Part of his lower ribs were showing and blood was dripping form his wounds, with an eye missing. His skull was yellow in color and his right paw was skinless.(My profile pic)

**"Oh no. YOU don't get a say. Not after all the shit you have and WILL pull. What happens after this," **His only eye glowed an unholy red, making Ozpin have a flashback of a certain Grimm queen's eyes,"**Is ALL. YOU'RE. FAULT."**

Everyone was stunned at this, Ozpin, most of all.

He never, ever, had anyone spit that much hate at him. Not even Salem or Hazel has ever spit so much hate. Though, while everyone was shocked at this, one person so realized what was going on and she could't help but grin like a loon.

"I think you and i are going to get along just fine, BDS."

Raven said, with an un-characterize smile on her face, that quiet frankly, creep out all those who knew her. After all, it wasn't everyday she met someone who not only shared her point of view, but could see the truth of what Ozpin was, just like she did long ago. What was even more shocking, was when the now un-dead wolf released the pressure and looked at Raven, with a smile on his cracked lips.

**"Indeed, we will Miss Raven."**

Those who weren't nearly as shocked before, they are now, at seeing BDS be so friendly with the mother of Yang. The same one that had left her as a baby with her former husband. The same uncaring mother that hasn't even tried to speak to any of her old friends in years.

Heh, dumbass's.

As Ironwood opened his mouth, BDS, shot him a glare that said everything: Shut up. Seeing as no one else dare open there mouths, for fear of angering the being, BDS nodded as he spoke once more.

**"Now, as i was saying before i was so rudely ****interrupted," **He glared at said interrupter's before continuing,**"I wish to stop this dark future form happening and the only way to do this, is to show you all what is to come and those who are REALLY behind all the dust robbery's."**

"A preemptive strike then?"

Blake said in an understanding tone, missing the glare, the wolf shot her,"So we know who's controlling form behind the scenes."

Their host just glared at Blake for a full solid minute, making her flinch, worried he was going to snap at her too before he finally broke the uncombable silence with a simple,"**Yes."**

That made some people confused. Ironwood, Qrow and maybe Ozpin, they could understand. But Blake too? It was really making Yang's family worry quit a bit, non so more then the girl herself.

What happens to her in the future?

**"What you will see, WILL turn you all against each other. You will see things you never could have imaged and will make you question everything you know and destroy all you believed was true, but trust me when i say this the end results are well worth it."**

"I fail to see how turning us against each other will help us?"

Ironwood said, making the wolf give him a dry look.

**"Did i say each other? Oh no, i meant you dickwood," **That got a few laughs and a glaring Ironwood,**"That sorry ****excuse for an uncle" **Ruby gasped, as Qrow looked offend, while Tia and Raven's eyebrows knitted. Well Tia's did, as Raven glared at her twin, what was he going to do to her daughter,"A**nd let's not forget the one who helped put everything into motion..." **The wolf moved his broken tail and pointed at,"**You."**

Ozpin.

Many gasped at this, as Raven and Tia, felt an even colder chill run up there spines. What has he done this time?

As for said headmaster, he frowned and looked at the host.

"I'm afraid i don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything to Miss Xiao long."

**"Quite. And i'm going to make ensure you never do."**

This only made the man frown deeper, but he said nothing. Just what did this dark future he spoke of hold to make him so hated by this being? But before he could say anything, Nora, who had been shocking(Pun intended) silent spoke.

"Oh come one guys, this guy said were watching the future. THE. FUTURE! I bet it's going to be awesome."

The hyper girl said, bouncing up and down in excitement. However the solemn look on then host face stopped her.

"Isn't it?"

The wolf sighed, as he laid down, as the screen started,"I"m afraid not Miss Valkyrie."

Everyone took that as a sign, to take a seat as the large screen soon started up. With the teachers taking the upper row, while the students taking the lower row, while Raven sat next to her former husband, despite the possibility of old wounds opening up.

**The screen was dark, as music started to play, with the words**

**ROUGE**

**being displayed as, the music picked up.**

"Rouge?"

Questioned the Mistral champion, as BDS said simply.

**"It's the story title."**

**Take everything left form me**

**The image then showed Yang in a forest, running form something.**

**ALL**

**TO **

**BLAME**

That did nothing but worry everyone, all to blame? What did that mean.

**How can we still**

**Succeed, taking**

**What we don't need?**

**The image changed to a group of white fang members taking a bunch of crates.**

Blake stiffed at seeing this, but other wise did nothing.

**Telling lies as alibis **

**Selling all the hate **

**That we breed **

**The imaged changed to show Ozpin and his group of allies, Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow in his office.**

That made all those working with Ozpin also stiffen, what the hell was that all about? Selling lies and hate? They didn't do that.

Did they?

**Supersize our tragedies  
**(**YOU CAN'T DEFINE ME, OR JUSTIFY GREED)**

**The image, then showed Roman and the white fang working together.**

That made some, roll their eyes, yeah that's one way to tell them.

**Bought in the land of the free!  
****LAND FREE**

**And were all to blame**

**The music slow down, as the image showed Yang staring out into nothing, as Grimm mask clipped on her belt.**

**We've gone to far **

**Form pride to shame**

**We're trying so hard **

**The image then showed several people, both human and fauns bleeding out.**

"Oh my."

Kali gasped, as she wasn't alone in that regard.

**We're dying in vain**

**We're hopeless blissful and blind **

**To all we are **

**The image then showed team RWB and JNR**

This made both teams look on in concern, what did that mean?

**We want it all **

**WITH NO SACRIFICE!**

**Realize we spend our lives**

**Living in a culture of fear**

**Stand to salute and say**

**Thanks to the man of the year**

**The image then showed Qrow, with ****Pyrrha, but their was something off about her.**

That made said girls team look at her in concern, is she alright?

**How did we all come to this  
**(**YOU CAN'T DEFINE ME, OR JUSTIFY GREED!)**

**A greed that we just can't resist**

**Then image changed once more, to show Cinder with her hand, lighting a fire in it, wearing a red dress.**

Qrow narrowed his eyes, now he knew where he'd she had seen her before: Amber's attacker.

**And were all to blame**

**We've gone to far**

**Form pride to shame**

**We're trying so hard **

**The image changed once again, only to show Yang and Raven fighting off a pack of Grimm, while Atlas soldiers laid around, killed.**

This made Ironwood frown, just what in the hell has happen's in the future?

**We're dying in vain**

**We're hopeless blissful and blind**

**To all we are**

**We want it all**

**Everyone want it all **

**With no **

**SACRIFICE!**

"That word again."

Jaune said, mostly to himself, as the students and parents poured on what it meant, while Ozpin had an inking idea about what was going on and what it really meant.

**TELL ME NOW, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?**

**The image change to show Yang and Ruby fighting.**

"WHAT!?"

Many looked on in shock, at the seen of the two sisters fighting, as this only made Tia hug his daughters in fear of what they were seeing.

**WE DON'T KNOW **

**I CAN'T ALLOW WHAT HAVE BEGUN TO **

**TEAR ME DOWN**

**The image change once again, only showing Yang beating back both Blake and Weiss.**

That shocked everyone further, as Blake began to feel her stomach do flip flops, as images of Adam ran through her mind.

**BELIEVE ME NOW **

**WE HAVE NO CHOICE LEFT**

**WITH OUR BACKS AGAINST THE WALL!**

**The image showed Yang, supporting herself against a tree in a forest, bleeding form her side, but determined to survive.**

"Yang."

Ruby almost sobbed at seeing her beloved sister in such a state, as Tia's gripped tighten around his girls, as the branwen twins gripped there seats hard enough to leave imprints. Her team and friends weren't that much better either as many sat on the edges of there seats, wanting to know what happens next and if Yang would survive.

**AND NOW, WE'RE ALL TO BLAME**

**WE'VE GONE TO FAR **

**FORM PRIDE TO SHAME**

**WE'RE HOPELESS BLISSFUL AND BLIND **

**WHEN ALL WE NEED**

**IS SOMETHING TRUE **

**TO BELIEVE **

**DON'T WE ALL?**

**EVERYONE,**

**EVERYONE**

**The image changed several times to show Beacon, Atlas battle ships, Summer rose's grave, and finally showed Yang standing atop a hill i a tron outfit, covered in blood but still standing with an unreadable expression on her face, watching Atlas soldiers and huntsman fight of the Grimm**

**WE WILL FALL**

**'CAUSE WE'RE ALL **

**TO**

**Blame**

**We've gone to far**

**Form pride to shame**

**We're trying so hard**

**We're dying in vain**

**We want it all**

**Everyone, don't we all?**

**The image stayed the same, as Yang simple turned around and walked away, as the screen turned black.**

Everyone in the threaten only had one thought:

What the fuck was that?!

* * *

**Done.**

**Phew, took longer then i would have liked, but hey, that's life.**

**I do this story for my fellow author so he doesn't have to deal with haters, without getting some form of shit being through back to them. So not much to say, but JOTFS is up to be updated next, so look forward to that.**

**Also some of you might question this, so i'll say it already: I don't really think of Ozpin, Qrow or any of them like i'm showing them right. I honestly feel sorry for Ozpin, as he's had to die and do the same thing over and over again, it drive anyone mad. Qrow, i do believe he say fuck you and he side with Yang normally. But this is simply just following the timeline of THIS story.**

**Not Irondick through, fuck him.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!**

**Chapter 2 of rogue is up.**

**Going to keep this chapter a little shorter then the usual as simply because i wanted to. This chap will have some fluff and a surprise guest coming, care to guess who it is?~ **

**Well you'll just have to read and find out.**

**I don't own Rwby so please, read, Review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Revelation's and an old friend**

"What the fuck did we just watch?!"

"Swear!"

Ruby rose pointed the Finger of Doom at her uncle, who didn't care as he looked at the host. Said wolf just sighed, as he got up form his laying spot.

**"It's as i said, this is the current path you are all on and if left unchecked, will cause one of the worst possible future's."**

"You said, 'one' of the possible future's"

One Lie Ren said, making everyone look at him, as the ninja of team JNPR looked at their host,"What exactly does that mean? And not to be rude, BDS, but you never explained what you are."

That caused all eyes to look toward the zombie wolf, who was tapping his broken tail against his lips, in thought.

**"A valid question, Mr Lie. True i have not told you WHAT i am, but in the simplest way to say it, i'm what you would call a writer. One of the strongest beings in all of ****existence. There are many more like me and we all make it bit of a habit to view different worlds and timelines."**

Everyone just looked at him, like he'd grow a second head. Cut it off and ate it. Basically, they looked at him, like he was crazy.

Which to be fair, he probably was.

"J-Just how many worlds are there?!"

Weiss all but shrieked, after overcoming the shock of what they just heard. This only made the wolf smile, knowing what he was going to say next, would blow them away.

**"In my world, there's a theory called ****the multiverse."**

He paused to make sure everyone was still with him. Upon hearing no questions, he continued,**"The theory state's there are an infinity number of r****ealities. Each and every single possibilite is possible. Be it small or big, one simple action or many. The point is ever single ****possibility exists."**

"That's...incredible."

This came form the father of Blake, Ghira. The mere idea of another world like there own was shocking and exciting, but an INFINITE amount of worlds like there own unique and different in there own way...It was mind-boggling to say the least. However there were those who WEREN'T too happy about that info.

Ozpin and his secret group all grimaced at that thought. If there's an infinite number of realities...then why could't there be an infinite number of Salem's too.

"And if every single possibility exist's, it would't be too far fetched to believe Salem wins in some of those worlds."

Ozpin thought Grimmly(Pun intended). He just prayed to whatever gods were listening that HIS world was not one of those were the Grimm queen wins. And by the look of horror on his inner's circle's face's and even Raven and Tia, they just realized that too. Is that way he brought them here?

**"But that's beside the point and no, that's not why i brought you here."**

BDS said, looking at Ozpin and the others, already knowing there thoughts, making them sigh in relief,"**Sadly however, you're world doesn't excatly that great of an ending or future nether."** That made them frown, just how bad?

"How bad?"

Asked Weiss, feeling a knot in her stomach tighten, what happens to Yang?

**"Well," **The wolf used his tail, to starch his head,**"Compared to other worlds, you're is a paradise and honestly not all that bad to be honest. Hell my fellow writer is still viewing the world and you may get a good ending. ****Especially with all things considered and-"**

"BDS."

Weiss cut off his rambling by holding up a hand,"How. Bad?"

The wolf stayed silent for a second before sighing,**"Yang become's a criminal." **

BDS said, deciding it be best to just go for broke and drop the big bomb. He waited for there reaction and quite possible explosion form it. And boy did he get it.

"WHAT!"

And sure enough, Tia, Qrow, Ruby, her team, friends and Yang herself shot to there feet in shock, demanding an explanation. Ozpin tighten his grip on his coffee mug, nearly breaking it as he remembered early why there host was snapping at him. Did he have something to do with it? Or was it Salem?

Raven herself simply raised an eyebrow, wondering just WHAT did her daughter do? Or rather what WILL she do, since despite telling them there going to be watching the future Raven was still had her doubts. Her red eyes suddenly went wide, also remembering how BDS snapped at Ozpin and Ironwood and she felt her heart clench and she glared at the two, did they do something to her little girl?

Meanwhile Blake felt like she was having a panic attack and Weiss was simply shocked and sacred. No, that could't happen, it should't. Weiss felt like someone was grabbing her heart and squeezing it.

Hard.

As for Blake, she could't help but think this is what she does to people: Turn good people rotten. Just like she did to Adam, now she's doing it to Yang.

"What do you mean, Yang become a criminal?!"

Tia-Yang demanded, walking up to the wolf and grabbing him by his fur, giving their host a look only an anger father can give. Despite the chance BDS can easily just erase him, Tia was simply to pissed to care, as said Wolf took it all in strive, knowing full well what was going to happen when he dropped the bomb. He didn't mind Tia's anger and knew this would more then likely happen a lot more over the course of the viewing.

If nothing else he was pleased at the father's anger, doing nothing more then proving to him, that his plan had a very good chance at success. Even more so with _HER'S _help, it'll make things even easier.

Back to the present, BDS put a broken paw on Tia's arm and said simply,**"It's as i said, Mr. Xiao Long, Yang becomes a criminal, but not out of desire but rather ****desperation." **He slowly made the blonde man let go, as blue eyes blinked in confusion.

Desperation?

What did that mean?

"Tia was it?"

Ghira asked the man, who looked at the large fauns man,"I do believe BDS brought us here, in order to PREVENT this possible dark future. But we can't know what is to come, unless you let him answer."

Tia clenched his fist so hard her drew blood, but admitted to himself he was right. As much as he wanted to beat BDS to a bloody pulp for even suggesting, his little sunny dragon, would become a criminal. However he did bring them here to prevent a dark future and was trying to help them stop it. Maybe he should listen to what BDS has to say?

The blonde let the wolf go who nodded his head toward Ghira.

**"Thank you Ghira. And Mr Xiao- Tia, i meant no disrespect."**

"No, it's fine. Just..."

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, as the wolf nodded in understanding. He was simply doing what any father would do. During this time, Miss Goodwitch decide now would be the best time to talk, as seeing her boss, James and that drunk were on BDS shit-list for whatever reason.

"Just to be sure, you did bring us here to watch our future right?"

Once he nodded, Glynda huffed and crossed her arms over her impressive bust,"I still don't believe it. As much as you have shown us, which is very little mind you, we have no reason to believe you."

BDS pressed his cracked lips together, thinking over something, as his eyes, or well eye, squinted. He stayed silent for a few minutes before he sighed once more, as he came to a decision.

**"Alright i didn't want to do this so soon, but you are right to not believe anything i say Miss Glynda. So-" **His eyes gleamed with mischief, that made Glynda question her life choice's.

**"Guess i'll ****indulged you with my next trick."**

BDS processed to vanish for a few minutes. A couple of seconds later, he returned but not alone. As he had returned with a white cloaked woman. She was short, abot 5'6 feet tall, with black red tipped hair that reached past her shoulders, fair skin and unique silver eyes. She wore a black one piece dress, with a bullet belt across her waist. It was-

"Mom?"

Ruby rose trembled, as did her father and other sister. The Branwen twins simply stared in shock, as Qrow dropped his flask and Raven stared wide eyed at her old friend, partner and team leader. Ozpin actually dropped his favorite in pure shock, while Goodwitch and Ironwood both knowing Miss Rose had died on a mission could't believe there eyes at seeing a dead woman walking.

It was Summer rose, alive and well.

Ruby walked on trembling legs toward her mother, still in shock,"M-mom is it really you?"

She asked, hoping beyond all hope that this was real and not some sort of sick joke. Said woman merely smiled at her daughter and opened up her arms, as if to hug the air,"It's me, my little gem."

Little Gem was a nickname Summer gave her and only a few knew that, meaning...

Ruby chocked back a sob that threaten to escape her lips, as she used her semblance to rush to her once dead mother.

"MOM!"

Ruby latched onto Summer, hugging her tightly, now fully sobbing, feeling Summer run her hand through her hair.

It was real, Summer was alive.

And much like domino's, Tia and Yang rushed toward the woman and joined in on the hug. Both barely holding back the tears, same as Ruby and had the same reaction as her. Summer is real and she is in fact alive again.

Everyone stayed silent, to let the reunited family have a moment.

Then Ruby broke off form the hug and promptly walked up to BDS, who opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off, as Ruby hugged him around his throat, making him confused, as he felt fresh tears fall on his fur.

"Thank you."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, as she hugged the wolf tighter,"Thank you for bring back my mom."

The wolf chuckled, patting Ruby's head.

**"It was no trouble little one."**

"Summer."

The woman face went blank upon seeing Qrow walk up to her, on shaking legs and wide Qrow missed the look Summer sent him, Raven and Ozpin didn't miss the blank look she sent him. Something was wrong.

"I-is is really you?"

Silently the woman let her daughters and husband go, before walking up to the rail thin man and.

"SMACK"

Slapped him.

Hard.

Across the face with enough force to leave a bright red hand print on his face.

"Don't" Her silver eyes glowed a dangerous glow, with barely held back rage as her voice, normally kind and cheerful, was filled with venom and hate.

"Don't you fucking dare." She hissed out much like a snake, leaving many shocked, no more so then Qrow himself who had a hand on his cheek.

"S-Summer, wha? What did i do?"

Naturally Qrow wanted to know what he had done to anger his once dead and dear friend so much. He hasn't done anything before her death to make her suddenly so hateful toward him. Summer just glared, making Qrow flinch, as Ozpin, ever the peace keeper, tried to disfuse the tension.

"Summer please we-"

"Oh, don't you start either you damned snake."

Let it be known, not much surprised Raven Branwen. With everything she's seen, learned and done in her life, not much surprised her anymore. But if you told her that Summer rose, the goofy, short, kind heart team leader of team STRQ, one of the most trusting people in the world, one that always see's the best in people and one of Ozpin's most trusted agents, would slap her brother and spit venom at Ozpin of all people.

She think you were mental and send you to an insane asylum to get help that even SHE could clearly see you needed.

"So does that mean I have to go to one?"

Raven questioned her own sanity, as Summer glared at Ozpin,"I know everything. BDS was kind enough to not only bring me back to my family, but showed me what YOU really are."

Summer rose was not someone you can make anger, easily. But once you did, you know you fucked up big time, as BDS showed her the dark future he was trying to prevent and boy oh boy, she. was. PISSED.

She then glared at Ironwood, making the man look surprised,"What? I haven't done anything to you."

"No. But you will to MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Summer's body moved like she was going to attack, only for BDS to put a hand on her shoulder,**"As much as i would LOVE to see you give Ironwood a new ****prosthetics, i brought here for the viewing, nothing more."**

Summer growled, but took a few breaths in and breathed out a heavy sigh and ultimately nodded at the wolf, as she made her way back toward her family, who had made room for the woman to take a seat between them. But not before she sent a smile to Weiss,"Oh and Miss schnee, i do hope you treat my daughter well."

Weiss looked at her in confusion, till she and Yang Blushed and had one thought go through there minds:

"She Knows!"

Ozpin just looked at Summer in confusion, just what happen's in the future to make one of his most loyal agent hate him some much. Hell, what do Qrow and James do in the future to make Summer hate them so much?

All while this was happening, the WB of team Rwby, team JNPR and Blake's parents wisely stayed out of it. Wishing with all the heart's for the viewing to began and end this damned tense air!

Thankful, the screen started up, as BDS took his spot on the floor, as everyone watched the screen come to life and a title word came up.

**An old friend in a new city **

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh aren't i just a stinker. Yep the surprise guest is none other then SUMMER "STINKY" ROSE. **

**As i said above, this chapter was going to be a little bit shorter, with a hint of the pairing of this story. ****Earlier i had posted a new story and now i'm getting a new chapter out for this story, i think that's a new record for me. So the next update is going to be Assassin in a huntress world and after that i'm not to sure. But well see what happens Boys and girls.**

**Devil out.**


	3. Author note and new trailer

**Hello everyone. **

**Okay, this chapter is more or less my ****explanation on WHY some people react the way they do and to clarity a few things. This included's who's being bashed to a cretin extant.**

**They are: Ozpin, Qrow, Irondick and Blake.**

**My reasons why are quite simple: **

**Ozpin, because he knew something was up and he did nothing. He was content to just sit back and let things play out and was more then willing to destroy an innocent girl's life for a false sense of peace. He KNEW something was wrong, but didn't do anything. Plus he IS the reason Ruby and Yang are motherless, as the Raven in this story is different form Cannon. Ozpin made her a god damn piece in a war she had no idea exisited and just threw her away like trash. If she knew then fine, but the fact remains she DIDN'T know and had no choice in the matter. He is honestly no better then Salem doing shit like that.**

**Qrow, because he, like Ozpin did nothing to help Yang. He ****accused her of being crazy and didn't even bother to try and find evidence tp prove she WASN'T crazy. He just,"Welp you're crazy" and that's it. He didn't try to help her or anything. He even left Yang to die and didn't even bother to look for her, till after the fact. Some fucking uncle if you ask me. **

**He also didn't even TRY to prove her ****innocence or find any evidence to prove other wise.**

**Irondick, for three reasons. One, because of what he's done to Pyrrha. Two, because like Ozpin knew something was up, but would rather ruin an innocent girl's life to ****persevere a lie. And finally, i just don't like him, as i get the feeling he is someone who would destroy someone for petty, dumb or selfish reasons. Many other author's also agree he would do inhuman things in the name of the "Greater good" a line i've come to REALLY really hate.**

**Now Blake, i'll be honest i really hate the Blake in this story AND to some extant, Cannon Blake.**

**Why?**

**Because there both fucking cowards that's why. They both run form there problems and while on one hand i understand why Blake ran after the battle of beacon. Her worst fear's had come true and not only Beacon paid the price, Yang lost her arm, to her OLD partner. The worst case scenario happened and she had every reason to run.**

**HOWEVER!**

**That was the WRONG choice to make. She wasn't the only one to suffer, as Yang lost an Arm and while Weiss left for Atlas which she HAD no choice in the matter. Blake did and she chose to RUN. **

**I hated that.**

**Plus, the one in this makes herself sound so fucking ****righteous and judgment of Yang, she should look in the god damn mirror. **

**Now WHY is Summer so hateful toward Qrow and the others is really simple: Mess with a mother's cubs, you get the claws. It's a simple as that and while Yang isn't her's by blood, she is Summer's daughter through and through. Just like Raven, as unlike in Cannon Raven had a ****legitimate reason to leave Tia and Yang behind.**

**And yes, Summer has seen the future and what will happen to her after this?**

**Well, i can't say for sure yet, but well shall see. But more then likely, i'll let her go back to remnant to be with her family.**

**Now since this is going to take sometime to write the next chapter, i decide to write a new trailer, because it's going to take me some time to get the next chapter up, so this be a nice little sub for you all:**

**Enjoy.**

**Ps. I'll also be posting some character's theme songs at the end of this chapter as well.**

* * *

**Trailer two: Yang the hunter**

**Yang's second theme song:** **Warrior inside by Leader**

_In the pitch darkness, a figure slowly walked out. She wore a white and red __kimono, with a brown sleeveless shirt, gold belt and an Ursa Grimm mask over there face with brown pants._

**"They called me crazy."**

_A female voice said out loud, as the figure made a move with her hands, making white and red lined __gauntlets viable, as they moved down the dark path._

**"They betrayed me and left me to rot."**

_The air around the figure, as there blonde hair, tied in a pony tail, began to whip around, as_ _fire spread around her._

**"They tried to cage the dragon, but i cannot be caged. The light tried to chain me but the darkness set me free. And i was reborn in that same darkness."**

_The path cleared up, as the scene changed to a forest, with the tree's changing form green to bright red._

**"Years passed and it's done nothing but draw me deeper into the darkness. In that very same darkness however, i have found the truth. The reason why they ruined my life."**

_It changed again, as the figure pulled up there mask to reveal an older, scared Yang Xiao long, with tired eyes and looking more grizzled. _

**"Once i was a huntress and then the hunted."**

_Yang stopped in front of a bleeding huntsman, who saw her and reached out a hand for help._

**"Now...I am the hunter."**

_Yang sighed a little, as she clocked her shot gun-__gauntlets._

**"And i will not stop until all those who betrayed me..."**

_The screen closed in on Yang, as she took aim._

**"Suffer for there betray."**

_BANG_

* * *

**Done and done.**

**Okay, i said i would give you the theme's song's for the character's i have and here they are, with some X scene's.**

**Yang's theme song: Far form over by Rev theory **

**Raven's theme song: Question everything by five finger death punch**

**Yang x Weiss: Losing you by April by dead**

**Ruby's theme song: I remember by five finger death punch**

**Pyrrha/Amber: I could't decide which one went better so i'm putting two for her: Monster by Skillet and Cradle to the grave by five finger death punch.**

**Yang x Neo and Roman x Neo: Partners in crime by set off. Both of them because, why not.**

**And that's all i've got so far, so please leave me long nice reviews.**

**Devil out.**


	4. Final author's notes

**Yes people you have read right. **

**All my stories on THIS profile have been labeled as Discontinued simple beacuse i have lost my password to this profile and as far as i can tell i have two choice's before me.**

**One, i can continue to chase my own tail in trying to figure out the password and with a 100 to 1 chance of every figuring it out. Thus i would lose all the massive progess's i will make by the point this labtop stops working and i lose everything.**

**OR**

**Second, i can go ahead and ENSURE i not only write down my password this time, but starting form starch ca be easier, as i have decide to both change and or complete overhaul all my stories, with some having little changes and longer like Jaune of the faint smile or a MASSIVE OVERHAUL like a treachous blade's second chance.**

**I think the second one is the better of the two and i have indeed changed the pin name of this profile while i still have acuess to the account and my new user name will be:**

**BlackDragonDevilGod**

**So you all know it's still ME, but better then ever.**

**So here's my last devil out on this pic and all the stories WILL get a reboot.**

**I'll see you all on my next page.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
